MI FLOR DE CEREZO
by Aglae-chan
Summary: SASUKE REGRESA A LA ALDEA PARA CUMPLIR SU ULTIMO OBJETIVO RESURJIR SU CLAN CON LA PERSONA QUE SIEMPRE LO AMO, PERO ESTO SE IRA CMPLICANDO, YA QUE ELLA NO QUIERE SABER MAS DE EL
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana en que Sakura salio a caminar tratando de olvidar a ese amor ese amor que la hacia llorar desesperadamente ese amor por el cual elle estaba así, ella recordaba esos ojos penetrantes obscuros como la noche esa forma de ser sin igual, ese ch

Era una mañana en que Sakura salio a caminar tratando de olvidar a ese amor ese amor que la hacia llorar desesperadamente ese amor por el cual elle estaba así, ella recordaba esos ojos penetrantes obscuros como la noche esa forma de ser sin igual, ese chico peliazul, ese chico del clan Uchiha, Si el chico del cual ella se había enamorado perdidamente desde que era chica, ese chico a el cual le había revelado sus sentimientos y el no le había correspondido o pro lo menos eso era lo que creía. Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a un hermoso lugar con una cascada un río con agua cristalina en el cual se podía reflejar todo, ella se zambullo en el agua sin darse cuanta que alguien la estaba vigilando, la chica disfrutaba de estar en el agua de sentir como corría el agua ella creía que con eso por lo menos se olvidaría del chico Uchiha cuando salio se recargo en un tronco y miro las nubes, después de eso aleguen apareció detrás suyo y la tomo por la cintura ella se dio cuenta e intento safarse pero no pudo la persona que la había tomado por la cintura solo le dijo unas palabras al oído y estas fueron:

-………: Sakura ya regrese y regrese solo por ti como te lo prometí

Al termino de esto desapareció en una nube de humo Sakura intento ver a esa persona pero no logro verlo

Al oír eso Sakura recordó a Sasuke si a su Sasuke-kun ella se preguntaba si era verdad si el había regresado si había regresado solo por ella ya que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento aun lo seguía amando así que salio corriendo a la Konoha y fue con Tsunade para preguntar si Sasuke había regresado o si había tenia nueva información acerca de el al llegar.

-Tsunade: Adelante

-Sakura: Tsunade-Sensei, no ha recibí… (Pero antes de que terminara Tsunade la interrumpió)

-Tsunade: Sakura que bueno que llegas sabes m ha llegado nueva información acerca de Sasuke sabes me ha llegado un sobre en el cual hay una carta que creo que querrás leerla (Tsunade le dio a la chica la carta ella la leyó detenidamente) la carta decía:

Tsunade-sama le informo por esta carta que Orochimaru y Uchiha Itachi están muertos yo los mate y estoy seguro se su muerte, también le quiero pedir su aceptación para regresar a la Konoha.

Att. Sasuke Uchiha

La pequeña Sakura se quedo sin palabras solo doblo la carta y se pregunto pudo haber sido ese chico de ayer Sasuke. La chica se fue pensando hasta llegar a su casa y al llegar lo único que hizo fue ir a recostarse en su cama y pensar pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos ella se asomo por la ventana y vio a un chico de cabello rubio que le gritaba desesperadamente.

-Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!!, SAKURA-CHAN!!

-Sakura: que pasa Naruto?

-Naruto: Ven rápido me acaban de decir que Sasuke esta apunto de regresar y ya debe estar por llegar a la aldea, vamos Sakura, vamos a recibirlo anda apuraré ya no debe de tardar.

-Sakura: (se quedo pensando un momento al cabo de este respondió) si ya voy.

Los dos salieron corriendo a la entrada de la aldea, de pronto se empezó a ver unas sombras

Se preguntaban:

-Naruto: Será el, será el baka de Sasuke?

-Sakura: Podría ser que el regrese será acaso alguna de esas sombras?.

A lo lejos se veía como esas sombras se acercaban poco a poco, hasta dejarse ver a 4 personas una de ellas era una mujer y las otras eran hombres. Uno de los hombres saludo a los chicos que estaban en la entrada de la puerta, Naruto lo reconoció y salio corriendo para darle la bienvenida a su amigo-rival.

-Naruto: Baka haz regresado

-Sasuke: (modo sarcástico) No, dobe todavía no estoy aquí. (Tratando de ver a Sakura la cual se había quedado paralizada en la entrada de la Konoha)

-Naruto: Vamos baka a que conozcas lo nuevo de la aldea (jalándolo)

-Sasuke: espera, tranquilo, suéltame!!.

Los chicos se acercaron a donde se encontraba Sakura al llegar

-Sasuke: Hola Sakura

-Sakura: (no sabia que hacer pero sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos diciéndole) Me alegra mucho que hallas regresado.

Naruto se queda sin palabras al ver la expresión de Sakura

-Sasuke: Ya regrese y regrese solo por ti (le susurra al oído).

-…..: Así que esta el la zorra de la que estas enamorado

-Sakura al oír esto se separa de Sasuke y dice

-Sakura: QUE DICES? (gritándole) pero como te atreves ni si quiera me conoces que te pasa?

-Sasuke: Karin ya basta cuantas veces te he dicho que no le digas así. (Activando su Sharingan)

-Karin: (Bajando la cabeza) lo siento Sasuke, pero no puedo creer que te no me hallas amado después de lo que pasamos juntos

-Sakura: (sin comprender las palabras de Karin) que estas diciendo?

-Karin: Si Sakurita Sasuke y yo hemos estado todo este tiempo juntos (con cara de maliciosa y viendo que la cara de Sakura se ponía cada ves mas triste)

-Sakura: Ha con que eso era, bueno pues (viendo a Sasuke) quédate con ella. (Dando vuelta y dejando los a todos)

-Naruto: Sakura-chan esperame!!, (viendo a Sasuke) lo siento pero tengo que vigilar que no vaya a cometer una tontería, luego nos vemos adiós baka.

-Sasuke: Ves lo que provocas ash, vamos tenemos que ir con Tsunade-sama para ver si los puede aceptar en la aldea

-Equipo Hebi: ok

Caminaron todos hacia la oficina de Tsunade, al llegar…

Mientras que con Sakura

-Naruto: Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, espera.

-Sakura: (deteniéndose) que quieres Naruto

-Naruto: quiero que no vayas a cometer una tontería

-Sakura: No te preocupes Naruto estoy bien no voy a hacer nada, pero tengo prisa ya que Tsunade me esta esperando, adiós Naruto

-Naruto: Esta bien Sakura adiós

Sakura apresurando el paso para llegar con Tsunade

Toc, toc, toc.

-Tsunade: Adelante

-Sakura: Soy yo Tsunade-sensei

-Tsunade: Sakura claro pasa, que sucede?

-Sakura: Lo que pasa es que aun sigo queriendo a Sasuke-kun, pero ahora que ya regreso me di cuenta que el ya tiene otra (llorando) que el mientras entrenaba con Orochimaru se divertía de lo lindo mientras que yo sufría y lloraba todas la noches por el preocupándome para que no le hicieran daño, y el con otra.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Tsunade: UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR. Tranquila Sakura todo va a estar bien no te preocupes yo voy a estar con tigo, ya tranquila, vamos tienes que seguir adelante

-Sakura: (limpiando se las lagrimas) si Tsunade-sensei.

-Tsunade: Pase

-Sasuke: Buenos días Tsunade-sama!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura poniéndose detrás del asiento de Tsunade

Sakura poniéndose detrás del asiento de Tsunade

-Tsunade: Sasuke me alegra que hayas regresado, que pasa por que vienes ahorita se suponía que vendrías hasta las 6 de la tarde?

-Sasuke: Lo se Tsunade-sama pero vine a que por favor les diera permiso a el equipo Hebi de que se quedara aquí solo unos días hasta que recuperen su fuerzas ya que ellos me ayudaron a cumplir mi venganza.

-Tsunade: (se quedo pensando uno momento)… mmm esta bien Sasuke pero solo si son unos días hasta que recuperen sus fuerzas, y dime quienes son?

-Sasuke: claro, pasen (viendo hacia la puerta) ellos son el equipo Hebi.

Sasuke estaba presentando a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo pero al referirse a Karin, Sakura frunció el ceño y puso una cara de enojo y desigualdad.

-Sakura: Tsunade-sensei (haciendo referencia a la palabra sensei) tengo que ir al hospital, si necesita algo me llama OK adiós. (Saliendo por la puerta y azotándola)

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la actuación de Sakura y mas aún Sasuke (por que se comporta así pensaba el peliazul)

-Tsunade: Bien entonces tu te hará cargo de ellos ok?

-Sasuke: esta bien Tsunade-sama, nos retiramos

-Tsunade: ok

El equipo Hebi y Sasuke salieron de la oficina de Tsunade.

-Sasuke: los voy a llevar a mi casa aya podrán estar unos cuantos días hasta que se recuperen

-Equipo Hebi: OK

El equipo Hebi se instalo en la casa de Sasuke, Karin estaba muy feliz ya que ella estaba en casa se Sasuke la persona a la que mas quería

-Sasuke: Karin aun no termino de habar con tigo acerca de lo que le hiciste a Sakura cuando regrese vamos a hablar seriamente y a aclarar otra ves cual es tu posición en cuanto a mi entendido?

-Karin: pero Sasuke tu ya sabes todo lo que siento por ti, y sabes que no voy a dejar que una tonta como esa este a tu lado yo soy la que quiero estar con tigo sabes Sasuke me alegra mucho estar en tu casa

Acercándose a el tratando de besarlo, pero Sasuke reacciono y la alejo de ella diciendo:

-Sasuke: Karin ya sabes las reglas nadie se puede acercar a mi a menos que sea Sakura (activando su Sharingan) y ahora descansen un rato tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar paro eso será cuando regrese

-Karin: verdad que me amas Sasuke que yo soy la única que ocupa tu corazón, que tu siempre vas a estar ahí cuando yo lo necesite, que siempre vas a estar cuidándome verdad Sasuke?

-Sasuke: Aléjate de mi y NO yo NO SIENTO NADA POR TI!!, ya me voy en un rato vuelvo Y NO ME SIGAS!!

Sasuke salio de su casa azotando la puerta desactivando su Sharingan

--

Después de dejar a el equipo Hebi en su casa Sasuke salio a dar un paseo por la Konoha, ya era tarde y estaba oscuro, camino un largo rato hasta oír unos pequeños sollozos, Sasuke se detuvo y fue directo a donde se originaban esos sollozos, al llegar al origen se dio cuenta que había una chica recostada en una banca mirando a las estrellas Sasuke se acercó con cautela hasta poder ver quien era esa chica para su sorpresa fue que era la misma chica por la cual había regresado, esa chica la cual le había revelado sus sentimientos esa noche en la que el se fue, esa chica a la cual la había dejado en esa banca recostada, Sasuke se acercó hacia ella con cautela y le pregunto:

-Sasuke: que haces aquí? ya es de noche deberías estar en tu casa

-Sakura: a ti que te importa si yo estoy aquí, o siquiera que ya me morí Uchiha.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Sasuke se preguntaba por que Uchiha por que no

Sasuke-kun

-Sasuke: por que dices eso si ya sabes que el motivo por el cual estoy ese eres tú

Sakura levantándose, secándose unas cuentas lagrimas y mirándolo el dijo:

-Sakura: si como no, si se nota que haz sufrido por mi que haz estado tan triste que te tuviste que meter con otra para poder dejar atrás ese sufrimiento (sarcásticamente)

-Sasuke: de que estas hablando?

-Sakura: si claro, ahora hazte el desentendido y niega que no tuviste nada que ver con la #& de Karin

-Sasuke: con que fue eso, ah mira,…

Sakura lo interrumpió diciendo:

-Sakura: sabes por que vine a este lugar?

-Sasuke: No

-Sakura: Aquí fue donde te dije mis sentimientos, aquí fue donde me dejaste abandonada, donde no te importo si me pasaba algo, tú te fuiste y me dejaste sola ni siquiera te importo lo que sentía yo por ti

-Sasuke: Sakura, te deje por tu propio bien, mira...

-Sakura: Si claro com...

-Sasuke: Escucha por favor

Sakura se quedo callada mirándolo a los ojos

-Sasuke: Te deje porque no quería que te hicieran daño, por que Itachi quería deshacerse de todo aquello que yo quisiera, por eso es que te trataba así por eso es que yo te decía que eras un estorbo, pero en realidad no lo eras, además nunca te deje sola siempre que podía salía a buscarte a verte aunque fuera por un momento.

Al escuchar eso Sakura se sorprendió pensaba será verdad todo lo que me esta diciendo

-Sakura: no te creo


	3. Chapter 3

Se levanto y dio unos cuantos pasos, Sasuke se levanto la sujeto de la mano y la jalo hacia el, la tomo por la cintura y la beso, Sakura trato de soltarse, pero no lo consiguió lo único que consiguió era estar mas y mas cerca de el- Que haces-pregunto la

Se levanto y dio unos cuantos pasos, Sasuke se levanto la sujeto de la mano y la jalo hacia el, la tomo por la cintura y la beso, Sakura trato de soltarse, pero no lo consiguió lo único que consiguió era estar mas y mas cerca de el- Que haces-pregunto la pelirosa un poco nerviosa por la cercanía –suéltame- trataba una y otra ves se safarse, logrando poder hablar un poco entre el beso que sasuke le estaba dando -enserio quieres que te suelte-recargándola en un tronco pegándose hacia ella, por la mente de sasuke pasaban muchas cosas una de ellas era "será que ya no me ama mas, estaré haciendo lo correcto", -…, SI!!, suéltame- dijo con seguridad, sasuke al notar la cara de sakura y la forma en que le hablaba la dejo ir, Sakura salio corriendo a toda velocidad llorando.

Después de eso, Sasuke siguió caminando, pensando en todo lo que le había hecho a sakura y en como la iba a recuperar

Sakura corrió hasta toparse con Naruto y con su mejor amiga que hasta ahora era Hinata. (Se preguntaran que hace Hinata con Naruto bueno es que…)

--RECUERDO--

Un chico de cabello rubio iba caminando por konoha buscando a cierta persona, encontrándola en el campo de entrenamiento, ella era una chica alta de cabello largo color de la noche, muy hermosa

-Hinata puedo hablar con tigo un momento?- dijo el rubio hiperactivo -Na…Naruto-kun, ssii cla…claro- dijo hinata un poco nerviosa, ya que a pesar de los años, y de conocer a naruto todavía se ponía nerviosa con su los presencia.

Los dos chicos fueron a caminar por el parque había un gran silencio y ese silencio lo aprovechaba Naruto para mirar de reojo a Hinata, cada ves que ella sentía su mirada se sonrojaba, y cada ves que naruto no la veía ella lo miraba con mucha ternura… hasta que los dos cruzaron sus miradas y se vieron a los ojos, los dos se pusieron rojos cosa que hizo que Naruto pusiera una pequeña sonrisa -Hinata… eee, mira quería que vinieras por que por que-estaba muy nervioso, "por que es tan difícil solo dilo di que te gusta dilo vamos Naruto dilo" se repetía una y otra ves en su mente el chico hiperactivo -si Naruto que pasa- tratando de que naruto se calmara y pudiera hablar -ok aquí voy HINATA ME GUSTAS MUCHO QUIERES SER MI NOVIA!!- grito con gran alegría, esperando la respuesta de hinata -Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun- un brillo en sus ojos apareció -que sucede acaso no te gusto, por favor Hinata responde por fav…- Naruto no pudo seguir ya que Hinata lo había besado, después de ese beso hinata lo miro a los ojos -Si Naruto-kun si quiero ser tu novia- naruto sonrió, por fin se ese encontraba con una persona que sabia que lo amaba -Naruto: Hinata -la abrazo, la cargo y le dio vueltas, después la recargo en un tronco y se besaron, muy dulcemente

--FIN DE RECUERDO--

Sakura se acerco a ellos buscando ayuda y apoyo -Naruto, Hinata- se podían escuchar los sollozos de la pelirosa -Sakura-chan, que te pasó, que te hicieron- dijo el ojiazul - Sakura que te paso- pronuncio la ahora novia de el chico hiperactivo -puedo hablar con tigo Hinata, solo un momento, pero a solas- tratando de tranquilizarse -Si claro- dijo hinata mirando a naruto

Naruto se alejo para que las chicas hablaran, en ese momento se encontró a sasuke

-Hinata tu eres la única que sabe lo que realmente siento por Sasuke-kun, eres la única que sabe como se siente que el chico al que amas no te haga caso- hinata estaba un poco extrañada de las palabras de sakura -Sakura, que te paso ahora, me entere por Naruto que Sasuke ya había regresado, por que estas así no deberías estar alegré, por que el amor de tu vida regreso, y regreso por ti- le dijo con mucha seguridad- lo se Hinata pero me di cuenta que, mientras yo sufría por el, el se divertía de lindo con otra con una tal Karin- el solo recordar su nombre y la forma de ser de karin hacia que sakura se sintiera peor-Sakura y ya intentaste hablar con el, ya te dijo que fue lo que paso entre el y Karin- coloco una mano en el hombro de sakura -bueno pues, el intento decirme algo, pero yo no lo deje- hinata se sorprendió con lo que le dijo sakura -y por que hiciste eso- sakura se quedo callada un momento -no lo se tal ves para que ya no lastimara mas, para ya no sufrir por el- hinata entendió sus palabras -y que tal si no te iba a lastimar si el de verdad te ama Sakura tienes que dejar que te explique todo- sakura solo se quedo callada pensando en las palabras de su amiga

--MIENTRAS QUE CON NARUTO--

-baka que le hiciste a mi hermana Sakura- un poco enojado con el –nada- contesto sasuke -si serás BAKA la acabas de hacer llorar una ves mas, que no te das cuenta que ella te ama, que ella nunca pudo olvidarte, que ella no quería estar con alguien mas, que ella quería estar con tigo para siempre- dijo muy seguro de las palabras que decía -Ya lo se dobe pero, yo también la amo y ella no quiere estar con migo- desviando la mirada -Baka ella no quiere estar con tigo, por que piensa que tu tuviste algo que ver con Karin, que no te das cuenta- dijo naruto -Ya lo se pero ella no quiere escuchar, hace un rato quería hablar con ella acerca de eso, pero no pude, no me dejo cambio el tema y la única razón por la cual regrese y regrese con vida fue por ella, pero ella no me quiso escuchar- bajando la voz -bueno esta bien, entonces por que no lo vuelves a intentar- entendió a su amigo-rival -ella no quiere hablar con migo- sasuke estaba tirando todo su orgullo, revelando lo que realmente siente -esta bien, solo por que eres mi amigo, te voy a ayudar un poquito, mira vamos a hacer esto

Naruto le decía a Sasuke el plan para que ellos pudieran hablar

-crees que funcione- un poco extrañado –CLARO- contesto muy alegre naruto -bueno baka me tengo que ir, porque no me gusta ver a mi hinata solita hasta mañana baka -claro dobe hasta mañana- los chicos se despidieron y se fueron Sasuke regreso a su casa a hablar con Karin y Naruto se fue con Hinata

-gracias Hinata tu eres la única que me comprende, y me ayuda en los momentos mas difíciles- sakura se encontraba mas tranquila -no te preocupes Sakura, para eso están la amigas o no- sonriéndole -si tienes razón- devolviéndole la sonrisa

Naruto ya había llegado, saludando a las chicas con su mano -HINATA-CHAN HINATA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN!!- gritándoles -que paso Naruto-kun- se acerco a el y lo tomo del brazo -nada solo que ya te estaba extrañando- le da un beso en la mejilla-sakura sonrio al ver a su hermano y a su mejor amiga por fin juntos -bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde hasta luego, adiós Hinata, adiós Naruto- se despidió de ellos y se fue a su casa -hasta mañana Sakura- dijo hinata-adiós Sakura-chan

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas y claro Naruto solo acompaño a Hinata su casa, Sakura al llegar a su habitación tomo una ducha y se recostó a pensar si Sasuke la amaba como ella a el, después de eso ella se quedo profundamente dormida

--MIENTRAS QUE CON SASUKE--

Ya habia llegado a su casa ahora tenia que hablar con karin-Karin donde estas? tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente de que hablar- hablo en un tono serio-Sasuke-kun que bueno que ya regresaste- lanzándose a el para abrazarlo-KARIN hazte a un lado tenemos que hablar SUELTAME!!- activando su sharingan -esta bien de que quieres hablar Sasuke-kun, de nuestro futuro, o de cuantos hijos vamos a tener, anda Sasuke-kun dime, o tal vez es la hora de que me propongas matrimonio- la voz de karin era melosa -QUEEE, sabes que persona con la cual yo voy a reestablecer mi clan, tiene que ser especial y fuerte pero hermosa- por sasuke paso la imagen de sakura -por eso sasuke-kun, ya no digas más si me quiero casar con tigo Sasuke-kun- intento volverse a lanzar a sus brazos pero este la detuvo una ves mas -CALLETE Y ESCUCHA, sabes muy bien que a la única persona a la cual quiero es a-pero es interrumpido por Karin -SI CLARO LA FRENTE DE MARQUEZINA ESA- sasuke odiaba que le faltaran al respeto a su flor de cerezo -QUE NO LE DIGAS ASÍ!! Ella tiene nombre y es Haruno Sakura-ya estaba mas que enojado por la actitud de karin -Karin: entonces todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos no fue nada para ti?- sasuke rodeo los ojos -Sasuke: juntos lo único que me ayudaste a hacer, y por lo único que estuvimos juntos fue por que tu podías encontrar a Itachi, no hay nosotros nunca lo hubo y nunca la habrá, que no puedes entender eso YO A-M-O A HA-RU-NO SA-KU-RA, ya lo entendiste?- con decisión esta ves estaba seguro de lo que decía

Ya no temía que pasara algo estaba tirando a la basura su orgullo, el orgullo uchiha, y solo por una chica…

No para el no era solo eso, para el era mas que eso -Pero Sasuke-kun yo yo- Sasuke la interrumpió -tu no me amas, tu amas a Siguetsu entiende Karin por favor el te ama pero no te lo dice por que tu siempre lo rechazas date cuenta el te ama el va a poder darte algo que yo no te voy a dar- karin se que do callada- …- tratando de analizar las palabras de sasuke -Karin, no dejes que una obsesión te ciegue- el tono de sasuke se volvió mas serio -esta bien Sasuke-kun lo intentare- sonriéndole sasuke -ya es todo vete a dormir que bien que entendiste- -si jefe- Karin se fue a su cuarto a dormir y Sasuke intento dormir pero no pudo, una persona estaba en su mente y no podía olvidarla

Así que volvió a salir de su casa a dar un paseo y tal ves a visitar a su flor de cerezo par verla dormir como lo hacia mientras entrenaba con Orochimaru.

--RECUERDO DE SASUKE--

Sasuke se escapaba de la guarida de Orochimaru para poder volver a ver a esa persona de la cual estaba enamorado, esa persona la cual no dejaba de pensar ningún un minuto, su flor de cerezo Haruno Sakura. Todas las noches iba a su casa y se quedaba en una rama observándola dormir hasta que comenzaba a amanecer y le dejaba en su bacón un narciso y se regresaba con Orochimaru sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Siempre estaba al pendiente de ella hasta que alguien mas apareció…

Era un chico llamado Sai este y el veía muy interesado en Sakura todos los días salían juntos a comer cosa que hacia que Sasuke se enojara, pero… al ver la cara de su flor se daba cuenta que ella aún no lo ha olvidado ya que siempre rechazaba a ese chico hasta que por fin el chico se dio por vencido y la dejo dándole a Sasuke una oportunidad mas


End file.
